disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Villains
Similar to the Disney Princess franchise, the Disney Villains have their own franchise. The franchise consists of Disney's most well-known and beloved villains. While the Princess franchise is Disney's biggest ever, Villains has the most characters. Official Members Over its more than 80 year history, The Walt Disney Company has brought to life more than 125 different villains from films, sequels, television, video games, books and even the Disney Parks. Please note that although many different evil characters and enemies have been created, not all of them are official members of the Disney Villains franchise. For general antagonists, please see the gallery page of this article or the category box at the bottom of this article. Official Members *Pete (Mickey Mouse ''franchise) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs) *The Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Si and Am and Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Scar (The Lion King) *Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hades (Hercules) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Gothel (Tangled) *The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) Main Group '''Note:' Often cited as the most popular of the villains. These villains are seen in most if not all Disney Villain related productions, merchandise, etc. *Pete *Maleficent *The Evil Queen *Hades *Scar *Ursula *Jafar *Cruella De Vil *Chernabog *Doctor Facilier *The Queen of Hearts *Captain Hook Major Members Note: '''Villains that appear in a handful of material but not as much as the main. Despite this however, these villains also have a widespread of popularity. *Gaston *Lady Tremaine *Si and Am *Lucifer *Kaa *Shere Khan *Mr. Smee *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Big Bad Wolf *Claude Frollo *Yzma Guest Members '''Note: Some of these villains have been considered some of the greatest Disney Villains of all time, but rarely appear in material centering the franchise. *Shan Yu *Prince John *Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *Governor Ratcliffe *Oogie Boogie *Stromboli *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Madam Mim *Monstro *J. Worthington Foulfellow *Gideon *Madame Medusa *Percival C. McLeach *Horned King *Mother Gothel *The Headless Horseman *Ratigan *Pink Elephants *The Ringmaster *The Lonesome Ghost *Man *Clayton *Mortimer Mouse *The Coachman Other Note: These villains have been seen in no material centering the Disney Villains whatsoever but are Disney Villains, being that they originate from Disney material. *Heffalumps and Woozles *Brer Fox and Brer Bear *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Magica De Spell *Negaduck *Bill Sykes *Beagle Boys *Amos Slade *Scroop *Ronno *Dr. Hämsterviel *Captain Gantu *Mitch *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Alameda Slim *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) *Perry the Platypus (2nd Dimension) *Norm Bots *Toon Patrol *Cedric the Sorcerer Pixar Villains *Sid Phillips *Scud *Hopper *Stinky Pete *Emperor Zurg *Randall Boggs *Darla *Syndrome *Chick Hicks *Chef Skinner *Auto *GO-4 *Charles Muntz *Lotso *Professor Z *Grem *Acer *Miles Axlerod *Tubbs Pacer *J. Curby Gremlin *Victor Hugo *Vladimir Trunkov *Tony Trihull *Ivan *Mor'du Live Action Villains *Barnaby *Sark *Master Control Program *CLU 2.0 *Mr. Sir *Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones *Cutler Beckett *Sao Feng *Blackbeard *Ian Howe *Judge Doom *William Boone *Gilbert Sipes *Long John Silver (Muppets) *Lyle Van de Groot *Max and Thor *Dr. Claw *Vicky Robinson *Royal Pain *Aunt Spiker *Aunt Sponge *Mitch Wilkinson *Cardinal Richelieu *Maxim Horvath *Tony Perkis Disney Sequels (1994-2008) *Abis Mal *Sa'luk *Forte *Zira *Morgana *Buster *The Dogcatcher *Sarousch *Mama Gunda *Uto & Kago *Marina Del Rey Sub-franchises Disney's Divas of Darkness ' Disney's Divas of Darkness '(also shortened to Disney Divas, DDD, or Disney's Bad Girls) is a sub-franchise consisting of the most recognizable female Disney Villains. It can be seen as a counterpart to the Disney Princess franchise because it too targets a girl audience but with evil characters instead. Official Members *The Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) (occasionally) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) (occasionally) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) (occasionally) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) (occasionally) *Helga (Atlantis) (occasionally) *Gothel (Tangled) (occasionally) Disney's Sinister Cats ' Disney's Sinister Cats' is a lesser known sub-franchise consisting of felines. It should be noted that several of its members weren't the main antagonists of their respective films, while at least one member isn't even evil. This franchise is also known as Disney Cats, but it should be noted that the franchise does not include feline protagonists like Oliver or Thomas O'Malley under this banner. Official Members *Lucifer (Cinderella) *The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) (not really a villain, actually neutral) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Scar (The Lion King) Leaders In all crossover appearances featuring the villains, a specific villain would act as the ring leader. The leaders have varied over the years, and is usually chosen through power. *'Pete' - The Leader of the villains in the House of Mouse episode "Pete's House of Villains" and second-in-command in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *'Maleficent' - The most frequent leader. She led the villains in several park attractions, the Kingdom Hearts series and second-in-command of the Kingdom Keepers novels. *'The Queen' - Led the villains in Fantasmic!, former Walt Disney World show Cinderella's Surprise Party and One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. *'Jafar' - Jafar was the leader in the direct-to-video film Mickey's House of Villains. *'Chernabog' - Led the villains in the Kingdom Keepers novels. *'Hades' - The ringleader in the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom attraction and the central villain in the Disney Cruise Line show, Villains Tonight! '' *'Captain Hook' - Led the villains in the Disneyland Paris show Disney Dreams! and the second-in-command in ''Mickey's House of Villains. Merchandise Their most famous piece of merchandise is the Disney Villain Snow globe that was released in 1998. This snowglobe served as the model for the Villain's float in the Dreams Come True Parade in the Magic Kingdom. Most of these villains are featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. Maleficent is their leader in this series. Most of them are also featured in Fantasmic! Here, The Queen is their leader and Maleficent is their greatest weapon. Although the Cheshire Cat is a villain, he befriends Alice. Also, the villains have a Monopoly-like game called "My Disney Villains Monopoly". In the fall of 2012, the Disney store had released the Disney Villains Designer Collection. The collection featured dolls, notebooks, fashion, mugs, and more featuring artwork of Maleficent, The Queen, Ursula, The Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, and Mother Gothel as runway models. Other media Television specials In the Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. your host Hans Conried voice of The Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) with Disney Villains in eight segments including Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella de Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty and the Prince. Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star in this House of Mouse with Jafar as the leader. He and the rest of the villiains overthrow Mickey Mouse and locks all the heroes in the closet and kick Mickey and friends out forcing them to fight to get the club back. Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains include Captain Hook, The Wicked Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Ringmaster change the story with no "Happily Ever After". Gallery See also: Disney Villains/Gallery es:Villanos Disney Category:Characters Category:Disney franchises